


Thinking of You

by this_year_more_queer



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Bathtubs as Sex Toys, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Female Solo, Sexual Content, Tremere - Freeform, non-penetrative, nosferatu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_year_more_queer/pseuds/this_year_more_queer
Summary: The erotic potential of sex without penetration, without touch, without the heterosexist and patriarchal archetype of the phallus. Or, Eva takes a bath, Jasper gets to watch.
Relationships: Jasper/Eva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the fantastic cast of Vampire the Masquerade: LA By Night for inspiring this hopefully filthy story, to my own dirty mind, and to queer sex nerds everywhere.

“When you said you wanted to take me somewhere nice, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Jasper looked around the hotel room. It was sparse – two twin beds, a wall-mounted TV, a crooked landscape hanging on the wall. Eva was lying on the bed, flipping through a bible idly. Her long white hair fanned behind her, white dress draped over her legs, daintily crossed at the ankle, toes curling and uncurling rhythmically. His hands clenched and unclenched in time with her toes, squeeze and flex, claws curling into his palms. She was so, so beautiful, like a painting. He couldn’t believe she wanted to touch him, kiss him, let alone invite him into a seedy motel with her.

“Ah!” said Eva, sitting upright, jolting Jasper out of his reverie. “This is my favorite passage. Kings 2:23-24, ‘From there Elijah went up to Bethel. As he was walking along the road, some boys came out of the town and jeered at him. “Get out of here, baldy!” they said. “Get out of here, baldy!” He turned around, looked at them and called down a curse on them in the name of the LORD. Then two bears came out of the woods and mauled forty-two of the boys.’”

“Eva.” He shook his head, smiling.

“You can’t make this up! Killing forty-two children because they made fun of a bald guy! And they call us monsters.”

“Eva,” he said, a little louder.

She paused, looking up at him, her eyes wide. “Yes, Jasper?”

“What are we doing here? I assume you didn’t ask me here for bible study.”

She laughed. Her laughter was bells, a wind chime, it was a thick ring of keys on a belt, the ozone before the spring rain… Jasper shook his head again. Sentimental.

“Not quite.” She smiled up at him, indulgently. “This hotel… what it lacks in the bedroom it more than makes up for in the bathroom.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Come.” She stood, one fluid motion, and held out a hand. He paused, clenching and unclenching his fist, and she stepped forward, taking his hand in hers. She led him to through the room. He looked down at their clasped hands, hers small and white. His fingers, long and slim, black-veined and gnarled, topped with sharp claws, sharp no matter how much he tried to trim them down. Eva noticed his gaze, squeezed his hand. Reassurance. She opened the bathroom door. 

The bathroom was small and unassuming, except for the gigantic, deep porcelain tub in the corner. Jasper thought that Eva could lie down fully and still have plenty of room to move around. There were jets of all heights placed strategically within the tub, and a removable showerhead above.

Eva dropped his hand, twirling around slowly. “So. Do you like it?”

Jasper smiled. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Is this some sort of hint? Dirty Nosferatu? Rather I smell like,” he looked down to read the label of some soap on the rim of the tub, “sandalwood and rose?”

Eva shook her head. “I like the way you smell.” She was advancing on him, he walked slowly backwards until he was almost at the door. Like lightening, she reached around him and pulled the door shut. He felt the beast within him rise up into his throat. Cornered, captured, gotta get out. He ground his teeth, fangs clicking.  
Eva had him fully up against the door, her arms on either side of his torso. Her body pressed against his. He could feel her breasts, her stomach pushing against him, her legs rubbing against his. She stood on her toes, pressed her head into the crook of his neck, smelling him. Her mouth opened, fangs grazing his neck. Jasper’s whole body shuddered, the beast in him fearful of being caught, captured, the rest of him transfixed by the feeling of her mouth on his skin, her teeth and tongue. She moved to his ear.

“The bath isn’t for you, Jasper. It’s for me.”

She stepped back. The beast within him was relieved, but only for a moment. Eva’s hands went to the back of her long white dress, unlacing, unclasping, unzipping. The whole garment pooled at her feet. She was naked underneath, her white skin, small round breasts, the soft white hair between her legs.

Jasper grunted. He clenched his fists, claws pressing harder into his palms. If he had been alive, his heart would have been pounding. Instead, his beast was growling, begging to be released so he could tear into her, eat her alive, drink her dry. “Thank goodness for hippies and their hatred of underwear,” he said instead.

”Free love, free butts,” she replied, wryly.

Eva turned around, then. She leaned over the bathtub, pressing the knobs and handles, turning the water on. Jasper could hear the sound of the tap, could feel the warmth of the steam as the water poured into the tub, could see Eva’s ass swaying to some music only she could hear. Pale and white and perfect. The beast in him encouraged him to reach out, to touch, to take, and for a moment… Then he saw his hand, his arm. The black veins, standing at attention, the sinew of his muscles and bones, imagining his ruined flesh against Eva’s beautiful body.

“I can hear you thinking,” she said, “and I wish you would stop, and just feel.”

She took his hand, placed it on her face. “The way you are… it’s sexy to me.” Jasper could feel her skin, cold and soft. She moved his hand to her lips, tongue sneaking out and tasting his skin. He shuddered, growling. She moved his hand to her breast, cupping and squeezing. Her breast was soft and white, like the rest of her, her nipple similarly without pigment. His claws sunk into her skin, scratched her nipple, and she shivered. He smiled. She moved his hand lower, skimming her stomach, pressing between her legs. Her cunt was cool to touch and wet. His hand moved with hers through her slick, claws catching. She shivered again, pressing the pads of his fingers higher, against the hood of her clit. He could smell the vitae between her legs, rich and copper, blood pooling in her cunt, down her legs, running down his fingers and onto his hand. The beast growled. He hungered for her.

Abruptly, she pulled his hand away from her cunt, stepping back. He stared at her, unsure, then lifted his hand to his face, inspecting. Her rich, cool, red blood, running down his hand, his arm. Those cool tickles, painting his skin red. He was transfixed.

“Go on,” Eva said, “taste me.”

Jasper lifted his hand to his lips, tongue rough over his skin. His head swam. Her blood was cool and rich, heady, its deep copper taste, overripe rose petals, dark chocolate and coffee. He could feel her arousal, how much she wanted him – his monstrous form, his skinny, bony, gnarled shape, his pale bald head, those long and ropy black veins. He licked her blood from his hand, sucked it from his fingers, tongue traced down his arm. The beast in his chest roared. More, more, more.  
He was contemplating licking the last few drops of her vitae off the floor when he heard her groan. His head snapped up, staring. She was in the bath, eyes closed, white hair floating behind her, her hands cupping her breasts, plucking at her nipples. The water was tinged slightly red with her blood, staining her pale skin where it lapped at her. Jasper walked closer, eyes wide, transfixed.

“Do you know the best part about a bathtub like this, Jasper?” Her eyes were still closed, lips curling upward in a smirk.

“I… uh… It’s been a while since I’ve indulged.” He said. One of her hands had left her breasts, traveling upward to run her fingers softly up her neck, pull her hair gently.

“Let me show you.”

Both hands abandoned her breasts, lifting over her head to push her whole body down in a crouch. Her white legs, now pink from the heat of the water and her blood, lifted out of the water to curl around the front lip of the tub. Her thighs straddled one of the jets at the front of the tub, the bubbling water shooting between her legs, massaging. She let out a long low moan.

Jasper grunted, growled. “I see what you mean.”

Eva let her hands wander down. One of her hands gripped the lip of the bathtub while the other moved down between her legs, parting her outer lips. Jasper could see her clit, small and pink, protruding slightly from its hood. Blood was still seeping from her cunt, a thin long trickle. Jasper growled again, and the beast growled with him.

“Touch me, Jasper.”

He reached out, hands trembling. He was afraid to touch her, afraid of his hands on her skin, afraid of being hurt, of her magic lashing out at him. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “I want this, I need you, just do what I tell you and it won’t hurt. One hand in my hair, one on my breasts.”

Jasper did as he was told. Her wet hair was impossibly soft; he grabbed a handful by her scalp and pulled gently. His other hand went to her breasts, her white pebbled nipple. He scratched and scraped at her. Her whole body writhed starting with her back, shoulders arching, moving down her legs to her toes, clutching the rim of the tub.

“I think about you when I’m doing this,” she told him. His hand clenched in her hair, and she cried out. “That’s good. The water feels like I imagine your tongue would feel. It’s gentle, tentative, teasing and not quite enough, not always in the right place.”

Jasper chuckled, wryly. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Don’t pout, it’s been a long time for you, I know.”

He pinched her nipple harder in retaliation, she cried out again. “That’s very good.”

“Five years, but who’s counting.”

Eva smiled up at him. He could see her thighs tensing, muscles squeezing. “You’d figure it out soon enough, and I’d help you, like I help the water. To know what I like, how hard and where.” She shifted slightly, arching her back and angling her pelvis forward and down. The hand between her legs shifted as well, pulling her clit further out of its hood. The trickle of blood between her legs intensified. Eva cried out again, louder. “There, that’s it.”

“It seems like I’m a fast learner.” Jasper was transfixed, the languid, catlike movement of her body, the feel of her in his hands, soft and warm and wet, the growing stream of blood seeping out of her cunt.

“You’re so good, Jasper. You feel so good.” She pulled harder at her hood, peeling it back further, the stream of water from the jet pouring directly onto her exposed clit. “I’m so close, please bite me, please give it to me, make me cum.”

Jasper roared, the beast within him rushing up and out. Eva released the tub with her hand, offering her arm up to him. He released her hair, her breast, grabbed her arm greedily in his hands and sunk his fangs into her wrist.

The world slowed. The skin of her wrist was smooth as silk and warm from the water, his fangs sank into her body with the barest resistance, like butter. Eva’s vitae exploded into his mouth, spurting around his fangs as he sucked. She was delicious, her blood was hot now from the bath, the copper intensified, the chocolate darker, smoky. He could feel her arousal, the massaging jet between her legs, her desire for him, his hands in her hair, on her body; he saw a flash of her thoughts, his bald, veiny head disappearing between her parted thighs, long tongue on her cunt. He felt her peak through her blood, endorphins rushing through her and then through him. As though worlds away, he heard her shriek, heard her screaming his name, over and over.

Jasper and the beast felt her coming down, through her vitae. Somewhat reluctantly, he pulled his fangs from her wrist, licked the cut closed. He looked down at her. Eva was floating in the bath, legs crossed, thighs pressed close together, a dreamlike smile on her face. She opened her eyes.

“Now you can join me.”

Jasper smiled. “Are you sure? Don’t want to ruin the Nosferatu stink you seem to like so much.”

She splashed him. “Get in here, Jasper.”

He fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie. He thought again about his long twisted limbs, those hideous black veins, black knot over his chest. His pale hairless body.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

Eva sat up, frowning. “You’ve tasted my blood, Jasper. You know what I think about. You know how I think about you, how you look, you’ve seen it. Now please get in here with me.”

He shook his head slightly, then smiled, resigned. “Fine.” He unzipped the hoodie, kicked off his boots, shucked off his pants. He stood before her, long and skinny, gnarled and veined, and old tree, a redwood. His cock hung heavy between his legs, long and skinny like the rest of him, those same black veins climbing up his length. He slipped into the bath.

The water was still warm, the jets gently massaging his body. Eva curled around him, the shock of her hot body against his made him shiver and shake against her. He adjusted to the temperature, forcing himself to relax and feel.

“Does it bother you that I don’t really, that I probably can’t…”

“What?” She looked up at him from her place on his chest.

“You know,” he gestured between his legs, to where his cock lay limp against his thigh.

“Oh!” She laughed. “No. I’ve always felt that the phallus was an oppressive patriarchal symbol, and I don’t want the patriarchy anywhere near me, let alone inside of me, thank you very much!”

“Hippie,” he teased.

She shrugged, he could feel her shoulders rise and fall. They lay in the tub in content silence, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest, following the black veins.

“Jasper?” She said, quietly.

“Yes, Eva,” he said.

“I’d kill any number of kids for making fun of you.”

He smiled in the cooling water, fangs pressing into his bottom lip. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, perverts!


End file.
